A segunda vista
by Jane Call
Summary: "Alice se ve obligada a asistir a esa fiesta que ha echo su madre Lacie, a ver a su padre biológico y enfrentar a cuatro familias demasiado orgullosas, pero entre las miradas asesinas, las locuras de su madre y las rabietas de Revis (su padre) hacia su padrastro, tal vez hay alguien que la enamore a primera vista ¿o..tal vez segunda?" A.U Regalo de cumpleaños de Shadechu Nightray


**Pandora Hearts no es mío, Es de Jun Mochizuki. Esto no tiene fines de lucro (no gano, ni ganare dinero con esto, es meramente algo de Fan para Fans).**

**Este fic es un regalo para mi amiga Shadechu Nightray, cuyo cumpleaños he decidido celebrar (A mi manera) además de esto dentro de este fic hay un regalo aun mas grande, espero los disfrutes amigas ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO!**

* * *

**1. Como todo empezó**

—¡No de nuevo Alice! ¿Por qué coño te gusta tanto llegar borracha?—Chillo, a su tiempo, su hermana gemela tomo un cojín y lo coloco sobre su cabeza, Alice cerró los ojos por debajo del cojín y espero que el berrinche de su hermana se fuera de nuevo por donde había salido.

—Mira que decir malas palabras tan temprano—Alyss casi chilla de histeria, pero tuvo un poco de compasión al ver el estado deplorable de su hermana y de su posible resaca. Alice hacia eso cada fin de semana, se iba de fiesta y al día siguiente amanecía con el maquillaje corrido, la ropa apestando a alcohol y una resaca en la que Alyss apenas si podía susurrar su causarle un dolor magistral a su hermana gemela.

Alice parecía en esos momentos (más que nadie que Alyss haya visto) destrozada, la falda de volado negra que lucía ya no parecía tan atractiva si los pantaloncillos de tela negra que estaba debajo de ella estaban uno más salto que otro. Estaba estirada cuan larga era el sillón de dos plazas de aquel departamento de renta barata que había logrado conseguir, apenas tenía veinte años y Alyss y su gemela había decidido salir de la casa de mamá y papá (Su madre Lacie nunca estuvo feliz con eso, pero su padrastro Jack no tuvo problemas) hace unos cuantos años cuando comenzaron la universidad (a los dieciséis) y ya tenían veinte y no había salido de aquel lugar con goteras por todas partes, mala calefacción y para rematar desde los dieciocho Alice había tomado leve gusto por las fiestas de fin de semana en la casa de alguno de sus amigos (cortesía de Noyse, esa albina con dependencia a la cafeína la había llevado a su primera fiesta y de allí…solo dios sabe que paso).

Un ojo lila enmarcado por el rímel corrido por su mejilla se asomo por debajo de e cojín, la resaca le palpitaba en la sien y sentía como su cerebro hacia una fiesta sin su permiso. Gruño quedadamente. Intento quitarse el chaleco de cuero que cubría la blusa blanca pero solo consiguió desacomodarlos, se volvió a tirar en el sillón y oyó como Alyss se sentaba en la silla frente a la mesa ratona.

—Tenemos que hablar—Alyss siempre había sido la sensata de las dos gemelas, con la piel más clara, el cabello blanco como su padre y esa mirada pacifica que tenia plantada en el rostro. Alice era todo lo contrario, tenía el cabello marrón, una mirada intranquila y ese deje de curiosidad hacia todo lo que se moviera, además de que en uno de esos arranques de locura, Alice se había cortado el cabello hasta la altura de los pómulos, y Alyss había seguido con su cabello tan largo como el de su madre, Lacie.

Esa era una alarma, Alyss nunca decía "Tenemos que hablar" por cualquier cosa, se reincorporo de repente haciendo que la cabeza le doliera aun mas, pero eso no impidió que viera fijamente a su hermana.

—¿Qué?—susurro. "Que no sea _eso_, que no sea _eso_" solo deseaba que no fuera _eso_, su hermana le sostuviera la mirada por un rato, desde la silla tapizada, erguida perfectamente y con su porte de chica intachable, barbullo—¡Dilo ya!—le alentó, aunque solo elevar un poco la voz le dolió en la cabeza, pero sabía que Alyss se estaba retrasando la noticia dando esos dramáticos silencios solo para castigarle y hacerle dudar.

—Padre…—Dudo en seguir, desviando la mirada "¡No!" chillo Alice para si, no podía, ¡no podía!, Alyss suspiro y la miro con ojos que le daban algo de aliento hacia su incierto futuro—Padre viene para estas vacaciones

—¡¿Qué?!—Se puso de pie tan rápido que Alyss dio un pequeño bote en su asiento, cuando menos la gemela de cabellos blancos pensó, ya estaba por toda la sala de estar repitiendo la un y mil maldiciones que se sabia y las millones de malas palabras que conocía hacia su padre biológico—¡_ESO_ NO!—chillo, hablaba cada vez más rápido y cada vez mas alto—La última vez que Revis vino de vacaciones, Jack le tiro un vaso de vino encima a tio Oswald, Noyse miraba como si fuera a matar a alguien ¡NI HABLAR DE CÓMO LOTTI JALO DE LOS CABELLOS A JACK!

—Veámosle el lado bueno, ahora no tengo que darte pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

—Muy graciosa—Murmuro con sarcasmo, sus botas de cuero negro fueron a parar al otro lado de la habitación, pasaron a través de la barra que daba a la cocina y golpearon el refrigerador. Se las había quitado y tirado lo más fuerte que pudo, otra diferencia entre las gemelas…Alyss era ordenada, vestía con elegancia y vestidos retacados. Y Alice, era alguien que no sabía cómo se vestiría al siguiente día, podía estar de gótica un día y al siguiente se vestiría de hippie con los colores sicodélicos y una malla en la cabeza.

—Lo peor es que vienen también los Bezarius , los Nightray y los Barma. Además del resto de los Baskerville, nuestra familia debo añadir, y Mamá ha decidido hacer una cena esta noche en la mansión Bezarius—lo comento mientras habría un revista, tan natural y casual que pareciera que hablaba de el clima, y no de cuatro familias que se odiaban a muerte y que solo por la simpatía de Jack hacia Arthur Barma, además de que era familiar de los Bezarius y el desastroso sentido de la sobreprotección de Oswald hacia Lacie (su hermana pequeña) que siempre se las apañaba para convencer a Revis de hacerles un caos las vacaciones de verano.

Alice solo volteo hacia ella con los ojos como platos y un humor de toro no domesticado.

—¿Dijiste "Hoy"?

* * *

**2. Y como tubo que tragarse su enojo**

Después de tres tazas de café, una pastilla y dos horas de sueño, al fin pudo hacerle cara a su hermana en sus cávales sin ningún dolor, y las dos chicas resolvieron en que tendrían que asistir a la dichosa cena, ya que Lacie no permitiría que sus dos pequeñas (que ya no eran tan pequeñas) no fueran a una cena familiar con la compañía de los amigos de papá (Que en realidad seria una masacre proclamada, que no se podría evitar)…

* * *

**3. e ir a la cena (Masacre) de su madre**

La verdad es que no sabía cómo su madre no se daba cuenta de los silencios mortales entre los Baskerville y Bezarius. Pero Alice se decía a si misma que su madre no se daba cuenta de mucho siempre con esa sonrisa en el rostro y con ese andar tranquilo que poseía.

Los Baskerville eran una familia enorme, eran todo un clan y exactamente el jefe de la familia decidió tener una relación (No tan oficial) con una jovencita de la cual era primo lejano, que portaban el mismo apellido y de padres magnates cuya belleza era admirada por muchos y odiada por otras. Ella era Lacie, una chica de ojos rojizos y cabello negro azabache, que con su piel blanca como la porcelana y las facciones finas y distinguidas tenía ya varios prospectos, Lacie se hizo hacer por sus halagos y logro esquivar los brazos sobreprotectores de su hermano mayor (Oswald) para quedar con Revis en algunas citas a pesar de que el era tres años mayor.

De esas aventurillas, nacieron (sin ningún aviso y por demás de sorpresa) Alice y Alyss, la falta moral no era muchas ya que era primos lejanos desde cinco o seis generaciones atras, el problema fue cuando el padre de Lacie la obligo a casarse y así mismo con Revis, los dos no aceptaron, demasiado liberales como para atarse a las cadenas de el matrimonio sin siquiera amarse, Lacie poco a poco fue aceptada en la familia con embarazo y demás y Revis admitió su responsabilidad de padre, y las visitas fueron a la orden de el día, las niñas crecieron plenamente consientes de la situación de sus padres, Lacie después de algunas años había conocido a un hombre de nombre Jack Bezarius, la relación fue rápida y a los pocos meses campanas de iglesia ya se estaban tocando, de una manera muy literal. Las niñas apenas tenían siete cuando esto paso, Revis se habia mudado al otro lado de el país y la primera vez que vino a la mansión Bezarius, lo hico con Oswald, sus hermanas Lotti, Noyse,Echo y Lily. Y a todo eso estaba añadido que los Bezarius y los Baskerville nunca, NUNCA, **NUNCA **(que se note él NUNCA) se llevaron bien a excepción de la pareja.

Alice sacudió su cabeza, esa historia era la que se repetía de las bocas de cualquiera al verlas a las dos. Refunfuño cuando los portones negros de la mansión Bezarius se abrieron entre la oscuridad de la noche, la mansión era preciosa, de colores cremas y cinco pisos, Ventanas de madera y balcones por doquier y los jardines ¡Dios bendijera los jardines! En ellos ella y Alyss se habían perdido más de una vez cuando apenas eran unas mocosas, y ni pensar que la parte trasera de la mansión daba directo a la playa, Avanzaron por el camino hacia la fuente a la que le rodeaba una redoma en el auto clásico de Alyss (La pobre había gastado horrores reparándolo)

Lacie las esperaba a los pies de la escaleras que habia antes de las puertas de la entrada, con esa mirada pasiva y casi aterradora, vestia un vestido entallado de color negro carmesí que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su escote no era tan prominente así que Alyss no protesto cuando fue su turno de saludarla con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, la dos gemelas llevaban vestidos similares, solo que el de Alice llego a ser más corto que el de Alyss y era de un color rojo intenso y el de Alyss blanco como la mismísima nieve, las tres entraron, platicando sobre como había sido sus estudios y de cómo la había pasado a pesar que no hacia menos de dos días que se habían visto.

Cuando entraron, miles de ojos las observaron a través del muro de cristal que conectaba el comedor con el patio trasero que daba vista a la cercana playa.

Alice no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, la última vez que había visto a TODO el Clan Baskerville había sido en la boda de una prima y la verdad es que veinte o treinta integrantes se quedaban cortos ante tantas personas.

Fueron recibidas por abrazos y efusivas y secas sonrisas de parte de la que se suponía era su familia de sangre. En la parte trasera de la mansión habían adornado con toldos al aire libre llenos de lazos de tela y luces llamativas. Habían instalado un meson con comida y fruta decorativa, además había otro donde varias personas estaba ya sentadas y donde los meceros ya le servían su comida.

Una cena entre familia. Si, como no.

Aunque la familia Baskerville completa era más que suficiente para abarcar una fiesta, también estaban los Bezarius.

Los cuales era casi una mancha de cabellos rubios, entre cabellos azabaches y oscuros. Luego los Barma que aunque no se equiparaban a los Baskerville daban de que hablar, y las Rainswoth, eran apenas cuatro o cinco personas que los conformaban y además de los nightray, personas con un temperamento particularmente explosivo. Todos en el gran mesón.

—Al fin han llegado—les advirtió una voz a sus espaldas, las gemelas se voltearon aun aturdidas porque esperaban más una cena tranquila en el comedor de la ostentosa mansión que una fiesta con música en vivo (porque, si. Ya habían visto de donde salía la música clásica y era de un rincón donde varios hombre en traje tocaban) No fue grande su sorpresa en encontrarse de frente a una chica de diecisiete años de cabello color blanco y ojos color azul claron. Era Melanie, su prima, hija de Oswald Baskerville y hermana de Leo Baskerville, actualmente vivía con su padre (no pregunten por la madre, fue una linda historia que termino en tragedia) era menuda y muy divertida, en su rostro siempre había una expresión amable y a pesar de su edad sus acciones siempre eran inocentes y con la más pura intención. La chica de cabellera larga tomo un mechón de cabello que a diferencia de los demás era plata y no blanco, haciéndoselo resaltar a sus primas.

—¿Les gusta?—les pregunto, también se refería a su vestido que era verde aguamarina y con detalles plata.

—¡¿cuando le lo pintaste?!—se escandalizo Alyss, la tomo de la cara y le apretó las mejillas.

— Hace dos días—respondió con la voz distorsionada por la presión de su boca, además, con una cara graciosa y sus mejillas bien juntas. Alyss la solto con algo aprehesion,con una sonrisa y como si estuviese hablando del clima Melanie le respondió la mirada asesina sin entender porque se había puesto de tan mal humor. Alyss se marcho a otra parte refunfuñando un "Las dos salvajes de mi vida"

—te quedan bien.

—¿De verdad Alice?—la castaña asintió guiñándole un ojo y Melanie se fue feliz y contenta a hablar con Gilbert Nightray, cuyo amor estaba siendo puesto a prueba entre la despampánate Charlotte Baskerville y Melanie Baskerville, las primas que mas que ello parecían polos opuestos.

Revis se acerco a ella sonriente como siempre, abrazándola mimándola y haciéndola reír, después de un tiempo se desapareció entre las personas, a si mismo fue con Jack (a veces creí que tener dos padres no era de mucho beneficio) y apenas vio a su hermana por el resto de la velada ya que la dichosa se la había pasado todo el tiempo hechizada por el ceño fruncido de el menor de los Nightray (Elliot Nightray)

Hubo un momento que entre tanto saludo y tantas personas le dejaron una sensación de pesadez en el pecho, y se aparto a una esquina cerca de la playa después de haber tenido una amena conversación con Sharon Rainswoth (amiga de la secundaria y gran confidente) la cual al fin había conseguido un novio adecuado y que había traído con ella, era un joven empresario llamado Break Xerxes.

* * *

**4. y encontrase con alguien inesperado**

—¿tú también te hartaste?

Alice casi da un bote cuando escucho la voz profunda de un hombre a sus espaldas, la fiesta ya estaba lejos y tenia los tacones en las manos con los pies sumergidos en el agua tibia de la playa, en la otra mano llevaba una copa con vino. Se volteo casi fastidiada y se encontró con que no había visto a un rubio echado en la arena con traje de gala y zapatos caros que miraba hacia las estrellas, el hombre se puso de pie y a pesar de que los zapatos se le mojaron se puso frente Alice y le tendió la mano regalándole una sonrisa ladeada.

—perdone por mi mala educación, mi nombre es Oz Bezarius ¿tu debes ser Alice? ¿Verdad?—La voz profunda le lleno los oídos y al fin conecto el parecido casi sobrenatural que tenia con Jack—si, eres tu, te reconocería en donde sea…

—si—le respondió, con la voz suave, Alice nunca hablaba con voz suave, ella siempre imponía una voz fuerte y muy aturdidora que podía incluso romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera. La brisa de la noche hizo que alguno de sus cabellos marrones, cortos como estaban, rozara sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza levemente y una ola les sacudió suave, hizo que trastabillara y quedara más cerca del rostro de Oz. El chico no profesaba más de veinte o veintidós años, sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas expresivas y había algo en sus facciones que hechizo a la Baskerville desde un principio, tenía la piel blanca y la luz de la luna le daba de lleno contra los cabellos rubios, como oro. Alice se recompuso y ante la mirada divertida de Oz frunció el ceño y respondió con voz dura—ya suponía que eras algo de Jack, sonrisa tan desquiciada solo los tienen los Bezarius y tu amigo mío pareces un maniático recién salido de el manicomio.

_¡Oh! _bueno, tal vez estaba pasada algo de copas.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio y…

Oz rio a carcajadas, cálido, fue una reacción que Alice no espero, ya que lo había (y lo había echo muy bien para ser la primera vez que lo veía) ofendido y de la grande.

—Tienes razón—afirmo el chico, aun riendo—Jack tiene una sonrisa de desquiciado que a veces asusta, y la verdad es cierto lo que dicen por ahí…

Frunce más el ceño ¿Este chico estaba loco o no entendía que Alice emitió por cada poro de su cuerpo un "Márchate imbécil me estás haciendo rabiar"? tal vez era ella, la quince copas de vino que le sirvió Vincent Nightray o la extraña atracción que sentía por el chico, pero Oz emitía una aura agradable que no admitía un no por respuesta y mucho menos un ceño fruncido.

—¿Que dicen por ahí?—cuestiono, alzando una perfilada ceja y poniendo las manos en las caderas, se golpeo con un tacón y dejo caer el vino en su vestido, algo a lo que no le hizo caso y que hizo que Oz volviera a soltar una leve risilla.

—Que te has convertido en una repelente social y…

—¡¿REPELENTE SOCIAL?! ¡VENME Y DIMELO AQUI DONDE PUEDA DARTE UNA BUENA TUNDA IDIOTA BEZARIUS!

Oz río, se aparto de la chica y una extraña persecución se hizo mientras corrían por la playa, tal vez Alice no lo noto pero después de un rato ella también había empezado a reír con el Bezarius.

Terminaron uno al lado del otro, riendo aun, y tumbados en la arena viendo la luna en lo más alto de el cielo.

Después de un largo rato, Alice hablo aun jadeante.

—¿Que….er-a lo otr-o?—Murmuro, apoyándose en sus codos y viendo como Oz sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Que "otro"?—susurro, su voz fue tan profunda que si Alice hubiese estado de pie, hubiese caído con las piernas echas gelatina.

La chica se aclaro la garganta antes de seguir.

—¿Dijiste que era una repelente social y…?

Oz frunció el ceño y pareció luego recordar, solo una exclamación de entendimiento.

—¡Eso!—Rio—Que te has convertido en una repelente social y además de ello una muchacha muy guapa—Alice casi chilla, se puso tan roja y le ardieron tanto las mejillas que sintió que estaba en llama, se dejo caer nuevamente en la arena y dijo un "Wow" con la voz entrecortada.

Así pasaron un tiempo hasta que Oz tomo una de sus manos entre una suya y Alice sintió enrojecer de nuevo. Nunca se había _enamorado _ la simple palabra le sonaba extraña, y mucho menos pensaba en enamorarse a primera vista, pero allí estaba, con un nudo en el estomago y una sonrisa tonta.

Una estrella fugaz paso y Alice le ínsito a que pidiera un deseo, Oz solo respondió:

—Quiero un beso tuyo…

No tuvo tiempo de responder, Oz ya la estaba besando, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ansiando ese momento hasta que se encontró respondiéndole con fervor.

Pero un leve carraspeo los hizo despertar de su ensueño…

…_era Revis._

"Mierda"

Repitió Alice dentro de su mente, una y otra vez.

—¡MAL NACIDO BEZARIUS!—esa unas cuantas palabras (insultos) fue los que profirió Revis Baskerville a todo lo que sus pulmones les dejaban y sostenido por el fuerte agarre de sus primo lejano.

—Cálmate Revis por favor—y ese era Oswald, intentando que Revis no callera enzima de Oz y le masacrara en ese instante (después de todo, tan lejos no estaban las cosas de cómo lo había dicho Alice) aunque Oswald solo lo sostenía de los hombros y lo retenía en su lugar, pero a llanas se veía que quería también descuartizar a Oz por haber tocado a su sobrina.

Oz solo ayudo a Alice a ponerse de pie y le susurro en el oído mientras algunos invitados se volteaban hasta ellos desde la lejana fiesta por tremendo alboroto formaba Revis:

—_Ya sé de donde saco esos humores del diablo la hija…_

—¡SUELTAME LE DARE DE TUNDA! ¡NO RECORDARA QUIEN ES SU MADRE DESPUES DE ESTO!

Lacie, solo daba porras porque al fin tenia novio (¡¿Quien le dijo a ella que eran novios?! Solo habían compartido un tonto-que de tonto no tenía nada-beso)

—¡TE CASTRARE!

Se tuvieron que llevar a Revis y darle un calmante, una hora después el albino de cabello largo estaba durmiendo en la que antes fue la alcoba de Alyss. La pareja tuvo que regresar a la fiesta tal y como estaba, destrozados, Alice se le había roto la media de las piernas y a Oz se le habia llenado el traje de arena, Melanie fue lo suficientemente amable con Oz para decirle que usara uno de los esmoquin de sus padre ya que habían traído algunas maletas por que se quedaría algunos dias ( no saben la desdicha de las gemelas al saberlo) y aunque a él rubio le quedo grande el traje y Alice tuvo que cambiarse de vestido por la mancha de vino en él y también de medias, se sabía con certeza que las cosas no se quedaría _así._

Paso la fiesta…y con ello las personas se fueron retirando a sus respectivos hoteles

Para al día siguiente…_irse a casa._

* * *

**5. resulta que se enamoro de ese alguien**

Oz se marcho con su familia, y la despidió a ella con un beso en el dorso de la muñeca, era tan extraño que le besara la mano por cortesía cuando ya se habían besado.

* * *

**6. aunque las cosas no se quedaron **_**asi.**_

Una semana después alguien toco a su puerta, Alyss se había ido de (nunca pensó decir esto de la correcta y bien portada Alyss) fiesta junto con Elliot Nightray, y no había regresado esa madrugada. Se despertó tarde, con el cabello desordenado, y el pijama improvisada de un short viejo y una camiseta con el dibujo de un helado con boca y ojos ya algo desgastado.

Así fue como abrió la puerta, con la ropa desarreglada y esa cara de dormida que nadie se la quitaba.

_Resulta que esa persona era Oz._

—¡Wow! Lindo…—Sonrió torcido, llevaba algo más informal, una camiseta holgada por eso de el calor del verano y uno jeans ajustados con zapatos deportivos—Pijama…

—¿Que…h-haces...aquí?—tartamudeo, sentía como volvía a enrojecer como aquella noche, ¡Por dios santo acababa de despertase a…! se inclino un poco dentro del departamento y gracias al reloj de pared amarillo de carita feliz supo que eran las doce en punto…de la tarde.

El sol de verano, fuerte y fragante, hacia lucir a contra luz la figura alta de el Bezarius.

—bueno…venia a…pedirte salir o…ir a comer un helado…pero veo que he sido poco oportuno, mejor me marcho.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!—cuando Oz se dispuso a dar la vuelta hacia las escaleras Alice le corto el paso, luego, sin saber que era lo que había echo, le sonrió y le invito a pasar "Pronto estaré lista" argumento.

¡Qué irónico!, Alice Baskerville enamorada a primera vista.

—¿Quieres café?—le pregunto cuando había salido de el baño con el pelo empapado, una camiseta de "Bob esponja" y los Jeans marrones que tanto le habían gustado, estaba descalza y casi quiso darse con el lavamanos en la frente por que ya eran las doce y media ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio tomaría café a medio día?!

—Si—para su sorpresa Oz dijo que si, aun con esa sonrisa de (desquiciado según Alice) calmado de los Bezarius, ya había pasado media hora mientras veía a Alice salir y entra por las habitaciones, allí, sentado en un sofá azul marino.

—¡Oye! Lo de la otra vez—había mencionado al ya estar el cafe servido mientras se sentaba a su lado y se lo daba, en el proceso se ataba las agujetas de los zapatos Converse, Oz la miro con una cara de "no entiendo, explícate mejor" mientras sorbía un poco de café caliente, Alice refunfuño—Dijiste "te reconocería en cualquier parte" el día. Bueno…_ese _día.

—¿No lo recuerdas?—le amonesto, acto seguido dejo el café en una mesa donde Alice apoyaba los pies para atarse las agujetas y le paso un brazo por los hombros, la castaña se petrifico en su lugar—Jardín de niños, cinco años, ultimo día de clases, un cliché en tu cabello y yo el culpable.

_Rebobina…_

—¡Por eso te me hacías familiar!—Grito, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y luego comento picándole un hombro con diversión una sonrisa traviesa en la mirada— ¿sabes lo difícil que fue que me creciera de nuevo el pelo de nuevo?

—no me lo imagino.

Rieron juntos.

Bueno, por lo menos no se había enamorado a primera vista.

—¿Como conseguiste mi dirección?—apago las luces y salieron por la puerta, el aire caliente de la ciudad les pego de lleno en el rostro.

—Tu madre…

—Revis te va a matar si sabe que has venido.

—Correré el riesgo ¿helado o almuerzo?

—Helado.

**Al menos se había enamorado a "segunda" vista.**

* * *

**Nota para Shade:**

¡Feliz cumpleaños! (adelantado)

Que la pases con tus seres queridos y temando una torta virtual

*lanzados panecillos de chocolate a todas partes*

(espero no te enojes Shade, tome a Melanie sin tu permiso, espero haberla usado de una manera agradable para ti, es que queria que fuera una sorpresa) xD

los subo un dia antes, porque ya sabes, mañana todos empezamos clases y no creo llegar de clases en condiciones para subir un fic.

**Mensaje para los lectores:**

Bueno esto fue el regalo de Shadechu Nightray, su pequeña sorpresa era que he metido en este fic a una de sus Oc´s Melanie Baskerville que pueden ver en "Crónicas de la academia pandora"

Espero que te haya gustado amiga, lo hice con todo el amor y lo más rápido que pude, puesto ya llegaron las clases (mundo cruel ¡¿PORQUE?!) también había sido pedido de Shade, que Oz recibiera un escarmiento (no tan severo) de algún familiar de Alice por haberle hecho algo indebido (pero no taaan indebido) espero que la escena de Ravis gritando a todo pulmón pudiera satisfacer ese pedido. No sé cómo se les llama a estos fic con partes diferentes y títulos que se siguen entre si. Y la verdad es que la historia no está muy bien elaborada, en realidad no tenia bien entendido como empezaría ni terminaría, pero esto fue lo que me salió y la verdad es que me gusto como quedo (no se a ti Shadechu)

**Les envio muchos besos virtuales**

**Abrazos psicológicos y espero le haya gustado**

**¿se merece este pobrecito regalo un comentario?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
